icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SamLovesHam
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IGet Pranky/@comment-SamLovesHam-20100924193854 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:39, September 24, 2010 AARGH Hello. I joined this wikia about 3 months ago and my user name has ALWAYS been samlovesham. I saw that you just joined...... with the same user name. Now it is really confusing when we post comments because nobody will know who is posting them: you or me. Also, whenever i type in my user name in the search bar, it comes up with your user page, not mine like it used to. Can you please please please see what you can do about changing it? It would be better for both of us because it will begin to get very confusing. I'm sorry if i'm sounding mad, i'm not trying to. I would just really appreciate it if you could change your user name, and if there is no way to do that, delete your account and make a new one with a different user name. Please??? Normally I would tell you to leave a message on my talk page, but you can't get to it because now it turned into yours. Please Please Please.......... Now, I know how I said that I would delete my account, but I did some reserch and found that I can't delete it, but I can request for a name change. So I emailed wiki asking how to do this. I'll let you know wham the get back to me so I can change my name. Again, sorry xD thanks Thank you so much. I fell kind of bad-I didn't really react to that well lol. But thank you so so much for understanding and trying to change it! When your username changes (or when you get a new account) make sure you tell me what your new username is so I know who you are :) Its no problem :] they haven't gotten back to me yet, which has me concerned. But even if they don't respond, I'll find a way to change it . xD Did you get a reply from wikia? how is it going? did they reply to you yet about the name change request? -samlovesham I haven't gotten any reply yet :[ but I wont give up ! lol Re: username change I'm not mad. I'm not really bothered by the fact that we have the same names, but more of the fact that I can't get to my user page anymore by typing it in the search bar. I usually have to wait until some one leaves me a message or type it in on google. Atleast I can get to it that way, but the other users on this wiki probably don't know that :/ By the way, how did you get to my page? I'm assuming you typed it in google as well? If you did it a different way please let me know. :) Thank you so much for spending lots of time on trying to fix it for me. I understand if it won't work. :D Samlovesham 12:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got to your page by changing the name in the address bar so: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:SamLovesHam and I changed my name and took out the capital letters so it said Samlovesham then pressed enter and it took me to your page :] Thank you so much for understanding. ^_^ Hey :) How are you doing? I haven't been seeing comments from you so I just hope everything's going ok! Did you see iStart a Fanwar? If you did what did you think? Love Samlovesham 03:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Omg... -_- She's so annoying! I'm going to tell the creddiers I'm NOT a creddie shipper. They're smarter than her. BTW, you're awesome too!:)Amythest444 04:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC)